


Order of Deaths

by kunnskat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunnskat/pseuds/kunnskat
Summary: Remus thought he would be the first of them to die. Instead he is the last.





	

They’d joked about it once. Or maybe more than once. Sirius had said something about how he was obviously going to die young and handsome, in his prime, and then James had said something about not letting him, all four of them were going to die old and grey, older than Dumbledore, and while Peter had laughed, Remus smiled softly to himself. 

They’d joked about it. Once or twice. James was going to live the longest, though, the other three had disagreed strongly when he’d said he didn’t want to watch them die. He got his wish in the end, though. James had died first, the one that was supposed to live longer, outlive them all. 

They’d lost the best one of them first. 

Remus had thought Peter dead for a long time not too long after James and he’d cursed the world for taking not just one of them, but all of them. It had turned Sirius a traitor and left Remus all alone. Remus who had been so sure he’d be the very first to go, and here he is, the last of them. 

When he’d finally learned of Peter’s treachery he’ll admit that half his surprise is because Peter had survived for so long, all on his own, hiding. He’d thought him dead and not for a second considered otherwise, it had bothered him for a long time after to know he’d been wrong. 

Because yes, he had expected Peter to outlive him, but he’d also expected Peter to die before James. Maybe even before Sirius, the daredevil. 

Sirius dies next, though, Sirius who had survived for so long in Azkaban. Twelve years under the Dementors and he’d escaped to die only two years later. After Azkaban it seemed so inconceivable that he could die. Unbelievable until he proved Remus wrong. 

And Remus is all alone again, the last of the good Marauders left behind. Peter doesn’t count, he’s the traitor now, and he’ll die during the war, even if Remus has to take care of it himself. 

He doesn’t get that chance, but as he breathes his last, Peter is nowhere on his mind.


End file.
